1. Field
The present specification generally relates to recovery of organic heteroatom compounds from hydrocarbon feedstocks. More particularly, the present specification is directed to methods for separating heteroatom compounds from hydrocarbons using a tunable/switchable/reversible solvent.
2. Technical Background
Organic heteroatom-containing compounds such as sulfur compounds, nitrogen compounds, and organometallic compounds, have numerous uses and applications as starting materials or feedstocks in technologies such as solar energy harvesting, organic photovoltaic and solar cell manufacturing, organic LED manufacturing, organic thin-film transistor manufacturing, and pharmaceutical manufacturing. These compounds have high abundance in crude oils, particularly in heavy crude oils, but are typically removed from the crude oils by hydrotreatment (HDT) or oxidative desulfurization or denitrogenation to meet environmental regulations with regard to fuel sulfur and nitrogen content. During the HDT, oxidative desulfurization, or denitrogenation processes, the organic heteroatom-containing compounds typically undergo molecular transformations and not retain their molecular structure, thereby rendering them useless to further applications.
Accordingly, systems and methods that enable recovery of organic heteroatom compounds from hydrocarbons are desirable.